Sophia's First
by MariskaRose
Summary: New team member: Sophia, how does she fit in? Set after season 2. I suck terribly at summary's please Read and review!XX xx XX
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone , i know i have a somewhat 'bad' record for starting fics and then not finishing them, but it's because i get MAJOR writers blcok and can't think of anywahere for them to go SO this time round i decided to write te entire story first so there's definately more if you like it! Please R&R and be honest, if you like it please say and if you don't like it then say -but be nice...if possible! Thank you and enjoy, Sophie xx

* * *

The brunette walked through the building, head high, back straight. Her small frame, drew approving glances from the men in the department and dirty looks from the women. She walked straight up the stairs and rapped on the door. The man inside looked up and waved her in. She opened the door, walked in and closed it before sitting on the chair in front of the desk. The man was on the phone but she saw him give her a double take. There's no reason why they shouldn't. Her dark hair made her naturally pale skin appear like porcelain, but the pink tint in her cheeks made it less harsh, pretty. Her eyes were large and brown, like chocolate, and he knew what was under the clothes she wore, he'd read her file, knew about her extra – curricular activities, all the dance and self defence. He placed the phone down and looked at her, surveying his new team member.

"Sophia Summers?" he asked, but he obviously knew the answer. It was polite to ask, apparently. She smiled knowing it was for no other reason than a formality.

"Yes'sir. Bill Buchannon?" she asked, playing his own game. He smirked at her gall.

"That's right. I'm pleased to have you here Sophia. You're going to make an extraordinary member of our team. The work you did in Kosovo, for the CIA, MI6, well I think it speaks for itself and how old are you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Bill, I don't want be a pain in the ass already but, I know you don't want me here, and believe me neither do I, but a place needed filling on your team, and until you find a better replacement I'm the best you have." She told him. There was something about him she didn't like. She couldn't put her finger on it, she just knew, maybe it was the way he looked at her, like she was an object, maybe it was the fact he kicked up such a fuss when he found out she was joining his team.He laughed, a hardened, cold laugh. It was more polite than anything, trying to cover over the tension in the room. She smiled slowly.

"I'll get someone to show you around," he told her and picked up the phone again.

"Tony, can you get up here? I need you to show a new agent around." He told the man named Tony. Less than two minutes later, she saw Bill glance behind her and she knew 'Tony' would walk in any second. True to what she thought, he did.

She turned around and looked at the new man before her. His brown hair close to his head, wearing clothes that were comfortable but not overly formal. He smiled at her kindly for a mere second before looking back at Bill. The atmosphere was already tense before he arrived but now, she could feel it, like electricity growing around her.

"Tony, take Sophia around the building. Show her everything she needs to know, introduce her to the rest of field ops, the works please." Bill ordered Tony. She noticed Tony grit his teeth, it was a slight movement but she noticed it.

"Of course, Sophia, if you want to come with me?" Tony asked her. It was actually polite, and sympathetic. She stood up and went to walk out of the room.

"Sophia, if you need anything," Bill started to tell her and she knew exactly what was coming next. She cringed inwardly.

"Then seeing as you don't want me on your hands, wasting your time, I'll ask Tony, if that's ok!" she bit back icily before she left the room going down the stairs she had been up a little earlier. Tony laughed impressed by the woman's attitude and bravery.

"She got you, Bill," Tony told him and followed Sophia out of the room, still laughing to himself. He met her at the bottom of the stairs where she stopped waiting for him to join her.

"Ignore him, he's an asshole." Tony told her and she smiled slowly at him.

"I heard about him at Langley. His reputation **as **an asshole reaches everywhere."

He laughed. Tony was a good guy, it was like the feeling she had with Bill, she knew right away that he was a good person, loyal, someone she should get to know. He motioned for her to follow him around the department. He stopped at various points, pointing things out to her. The toilets, where she could get her equipment, med packs. He finished the tour by taking her in to the conference room, where a meeting was already taking place. They walked in. A brunette woman, was leading it, she was beautiful, in a quiet, almost shy way. She stopped as they entered.

"Michelle, this is our temporary field agent Sophia. Sophia this is Michelle Dessler, runs our floor, I run tactical, Chloe O'Brien, Edgar Stiles in IT, Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, you'll be joining in field ops. Sian Williams and Andrew Flack are only joining us today, they've been sent by Secretary of Defence," he told her. Her eyes went around the table giving nods at the appropriate times. Her eyes rested on Jack Bauer, the infamous Jack Bauer, whose reputation preceded him. He kept her eyes for the slightest of seconds, before he looked down. Tony pointed her to a seat and she took it and he sat next to the woman named Michelle.

"Chloe, what did you get from CCTV?" Michelle asked. The blonde haired woman named Chloe, pressed a small button on a remote control and a man's face flicked on to the screen. "This man Antoine Francois has been connected with Michaél Blanc the French terrorist cell leader. We have photo's of them eating together in France, England, US, each time, within a week of a major terrorist attack occurring, with a member of Blanc's cell taking responsibility."

"I thought we arrested Blanc last year?" Jack Bauer asked. "CIA has him right?"

"That's true, but from the frequency of the meetings and in such open places, since the arrest of Blanc, we have to presume that Francois is now heading the cells, instead of Blanc," Michelle told the group. Sophia looked at Tony as she spoke. He looked up at her with love. Her eyes flicked to their left hands and found matching wedding rings. She felt someone's eyes on her and she looked down the table and saw Jack looking at her. She held his gaze.

"Normally he's not a problem for us but these pictures are taken from within LA two days ago. Within 5 days we're going to have a major attack on this city and it's our jobs to prevent it. Edgar, I want you to try and pull CCTV images from two days ago to try and follow where he went. Chloe, I want you to cross-reference EVERYTHING we have connected with Blanc with this guy. Curtis I want you to canvas the streets, shops in the immediate area of where this picture was taken, see if anyone remembers him. Remember keep it quiet. Jack, Sophia, I want you to prepare for taking the target, when we have his location." Michelle ordered them. Sophia looked at each team member as she gave jobs out. Curtis Manning scowled at the thought of canvassing and even more when she got her job. He was jealous, normally he was the big man, she thought. Everyone stood up and left the room. Jack Bauer stood up and walked over to him, and whispered something to him. It apparently, sorted his problem, for his shoulders relaxed a little. Jack Bauer walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jack," he told her. "If you come with me I'll take you to your station."

"Thanks," she replied and smiled softly. He led her to a small desk, with a computer and phone. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Do I have two heads or something?" she asked dryly. Jack looked up and frowned for a second, not understanding before looking around.

"Fresh blood. They're after testing you. Seeing if you're as good as your reputation." Jack told her smiling slightly. She laughed. The first laugh she'd had all day.

"I could say the same about you Jack. Are you as good as your reputation?" she asked.

"That, is something we'll find out together," he told her. "How did you work for both 6 and CIA?"

"English mother, American father. Besides, they wanted someone to do a joint 6 and CIA operation and I seemed the natural choice. I transferred to Langley after that."

"Can you sort out your password and things?" Jack asked rather abruptly.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. Jack nodded and walked to a young man in dark trousers and a white shirt. They spoke for a 10 minutes while she sorted her passwords and had a quick flick through the system, her monitor buzzing softly. She looked up and watched Michelle walk over to Jack and whisper something in his ear. Jack turned and waved her over. She got up and walked over to the small group of people. Chloe had reached Jack before she had.

"We have a potential location for a woman who Francois has been seen with recently. She's currently residing at the Mount Holly hotel in Beverley." Chloe told them, handing a piece of paper to Jack, the address. She handed a large piece of paper with a grainy black and white image of a young girl on.

"I know her," Sophia said quietly, her brow creasing. They turned and looked at her. "She's English, when I lived in England, we were in the same residence halls at University. Her name's Rachael. Rachael Kay. She can't be involved."

"Michelle, get me a file on Miss Kay as soon as possible, send it to Jack's PDA. Jack, Sophia I want you going to see her, find out whatever you can. If she's innocent we'll find out." Michelle ordered, before turning on her heel.

* * *


	2. Explanations

Thank you so much for your reviews i really appreciate them. X

* * *

The journey was quiet. Sophia stared out of the window.

"Why is Bill Buchanon here?" she asked. Rumours were rife in her world at Langley as to why some from Division had decided to hijack Los Angeles.

"Since the Marie Warner case, Bill wanted to periodically come down see how we're doing. He stays for maybe a week, bringing a team from division, people associated with Secretary of Defence, Manning, Stiles. It's a test really; to see how we cope, make sure we're up to scratch. He doesn't DO much. Just sits in his office watching everyone. Curtis and Edgar are good at what they do, and can be useful, but it's why Curtis was replaced in this little mission by you. To be honest it's a pain in everyone's ass, no one fully understands why he does it and we'd rather he wasn't there. Political crap if you ask me. " Jack explained rolling his eyes.

He obviously was not comfortable with people walking in to his office and taking over. She couldn't blame him really, especially with the tight-ass reputation that Bill had.

"Tony, is everything under control?" Jack asked through the speakerphone in his car. Sophia looked at him; he had changed since they'd first met. He'd become business-like, focused, edgier from a seemingly fair, thoughtful man. She didn't mind. Providing he could do his job.

"No sighting's of any suspicious activity, I'll keep you up to date with everything, don't worry about it." Tony's voice told them. A slight echo filling the car.

"Why don't I go in, pretend we bump into each other, get talking, that way she'll invite me to her room, I get the information necessary and bang we're gone," Sophia asked. It was a plan, the best they had, other than the crash in to the room, potentially get the wrong person, and petrify a person. Jack looked at her thinking of the possibilities, dangers, advantages. It was Michelle who interrupted his thought.

"Do it," she told them. Jack looked at the phone. Sophia watched him. She knew he was still wary about her. Sure, he knew she was amazing at what she did, but she was still a stranger to him.

"I'm going in to," Jack volunteered, "Chloe book us a room under the name Bauer."

"What? Jack don't you trust me?" Sophia asked. At that moment, Jack pulled the car to a stop at the back of a small car park under the hotel.

"It's not that, this groups dangerous," he told her leaning over and rummaging through his glove compartment. "I don't want us in danger. Together, we'll be fine."

She chuckled. She knew that wasn't the reason. From hearing about Jack Bauer, she knew he wanted in on the action. That was the reason.

"Besides, I want to be there, when this goes under," he told her, smiling and removing a small box. She watched him finger it gently, before he opened it and took out a diamond ring, and handed it to her. She took it.

"Wear it, it'll make the story more credible." He told her. He didn't know why he was talking to her like a junior officer, habit he guessed. She slid it on to her wedding finger and then got out of the car.

"Good taste." She commented.

She went to the boot, where Jack was, and he handed her an all too familiar earpiece. She slipped it in to her ear. Jack grabbed a small bag they pass off as an overnight bag, containing guns.

"Chloe are we on?" he asked aloud.

"Yes Jack, sorted." A voice crackled in their ears.

"We're on Tony," he told the air in front of him. Showtime. He held out his hand and she took it. It was warm and walked with him, to the lift that would take them in to the main hotel. They waited outside it for a minute and then got in and went up. The foyer, couldn't have been more different from the car park below. Entirely marble, it had a cooling affect on both of them. It felt clean and airy. They walked up to the reception desk. The receptionist, a round red-haired woman who from her name badge appeared to be called Neve, looked up at them as they approached. Sophia smiled widely and openly.

"Hi, I have a name booked under Bauer," Jack told Red. Sophia put her hands flat on the desk in front of them allowing her to see the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, as Jack's arm went around her waist. She watched Red flick through the computer database in front of her. It was a tense few minutes, as they both began to wonder whether Chloe, actually had got their names on the list. Red looked up and smiled widely back at them.

"Room 107, second floor." She told them, then picked up the phone talking ot someone animatedly.

"Thanks," Sophia replied kindly. They turned about to walk off when she called back to them, placing a hand over the bottom of the phone.

"I like your ring," Red had called. Sophia flashed a beautiful smile, and Jack actually got the beginnings of butterflies. He quickly shook the feeling. They took the stairs, allowing themselves to survey the hotel, noticing any escape routes.

"Jack, Sophia, she's in room 105." Tony's voice crackled in their ears. "Stop." They both halted in the stairway. "We have access to corridor CCTV. Someone keeps walking past that room every fifteen minutes. Could be nothing, just be aware. They're coming towards the stairs now." Sophia grabbed hold of Jack and kissed him as she heard the door at the top of their stairs open. They kissed until a slight cough from above them interrupted. A man, with dark hair was stood a few steps above them; they were blocking the path down.

"Sorry," Jack apologised, grabbing her hand again and pulling her to the side and upwards as she giggled, like a teenager, being caught with her first boyfriend. They reached the top of the stairs, and hit the corridor. Walking slowly, they went past room 105 and found theirs a few doors down. They entered and closed the door.

"Well that was fun." Jack quipped.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Sophia replied. He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Guys, someone's left the room, they're going downstairs and …" a slight pause as Tony waited to see where they were going. "They're going to the restaurant. Foyer CCTV confirms, it's Rachael."

"Let's go."

They walked down the hotel, hand in hand, to the restaurant. The smell of food hit them first. A warm, garlicky scent filled their noses, and she noticed that she was actually hungry. Jack's hand tightened on hers and she looked where he was looking. Rachael was sat in the corner of the room, on a single table. She was absentmindedly staring out in to space. Sophia went for it right there, which surprised Jack slightly. He thought she would be more reserved. She waved frantically in the air and Jack almost blushed, he could've sworn he saw Sophia's face turn a darker shade of pink. It was terribly embarrassing. Eventually Rachael noticed, and stood up.

"Chica!" she squealed across the room. They both screamed like children and Sophia went running over. Jack caught up with them, wondering what was going on. He hadn't experienced anything quite as outrageous, not even amongst Kim and her friends when they were younger. They hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my God, how are you?" Rachael asked, with a large smile across her face.

"I'm fine, how're you? You look amazing! Have you lost weight? Oh my God!" Sophia squealed back. The rest of the restaurant was staring at them. Jack stood behind Sophia, watching Rachael closely.

"I'm fine, Thank you, and Yes some…" Rachael laughed. "What is that?" she asked grabbing hold of Sophia's hand, looking at the sparkling rock.

"Ray-Ray, this is Jack, he's my fiancé!" she gushed, prompting more ecstatic squeals from 'Ray-ray'. Jack smiled and held out his hand and Rachael shook it enthusiastically.

"You wanna come sit with us?" he asked, "If you're not waiting for someone." Rachael thought for a moment.

"Sure, that'd be awesome!"

Their meal passed quickly, Rachael and Sophia, played catch up, Jack noticing all the little lies Sophia told to keep her cover. He watched her. She really was amazing at this. He almost started to believe that she was a University psychology lecturer, had known Jack for 5 years, engaged for 2. That Jack was a colleague at work. Then Rachael told them about her. She was in LA for a holiday; she knew no one out here and was just looking at the sights. Was single and happily so.

"What happened Sophie? I thought you'd joined Her Majesty's Secret Service?" Rachael asked at the end of their meal. Sophia never missed a beat and burst out laughing.

"Please…like I could wear those God-awful boots they make you wear. Besides I could not be sneaky, even if I tried. Who told you that?" Sophia asked, still giggling.

"Your mum," Rachael replied, giggling.

"Ray-Ray, my mother probably said that to make everyone think I'm dead…" she replied rolling her eyes. Jack noticed a slight bitterness about her tone.

"You're welcome to come back to our room if you want," asked told her, changing the subject. Rachael looked uncomfortable. Sophia looked at her expectantly. She suddenly smiled.

"Go on then chic!" she answered.

Tony's voice crackled in their ears. "Well done guys. Let's make this quick and pain free."

They walked back up to Jack and Sophia's room. It's fate, Rachael had squealed after she found out they were two doors down. Jack unlocked the door and let them in. Rachael entered first. Sophia felt the entire atmosphere in the room change. Jack felt it too. Rachael went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She'd been a while. Sophia lay on the bed, Jack sat in a chair opposite her, and both thinking about what they would potentially have to do. They slid there ear pieces out.

"I'm going calling Tony, I'll be back in 5minutes ok," he told her quietly. She nodded and watched him leave.

"Ray-Ray, are you ok?" she called into the bathroom, becoming the dizzy, brat of a child she was in university, yet again.

"I'm fine chica," came the reply. Sophia got up and walked to the window staring out in to the LA skyline. It was truly incredible. She heard the latch on the door to the bathroom, slide back,she started to turn around.

"Stop right there bitch." Rachael's voice ordered.


	3. Guns and Lemons

A/N: Glad that you're liking it chezlovesyou, and alice the raven, here's another quick update! Thank you xx PS, there is a little bad language in here but it's like 2 words and they're really NOT bad at all. Just thought i'd let you know. xx

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Sophia asked and carried on turning around. Her gun was on the bed, under her pillow. She was so close to it.

"Stop right there. STOP," Rachael shouted.

Sophia stopped, hands in the air. She began to feel a rush of adrenalin, flooding her body.

"Where's Jack?" she barked. Sophia grabbed at excuses for his absence.

"He's downstairs, he went to the bar, wanted to leave us to catch up," she answered. Rachael was silent for a second as if weighing up the possibilities, of when he was likely to return. Sophia started to think of how to get herself out of it.

"Turn around, slowly," Rachael commanded. Sophia started to turn slowly. She heard the safety latch come off the gun. Rachael pointed for her to sit in the chair that Jack had previously been sitting in. She walked slowly, purposefully her mind racing thinking of escape. She sat down, and Rachael loosely tied her hand with one hand. The other clutched the gun pointing at her head.

"Move a muscle and I will blow your knee caps off, one at a time," Rachael threatened.

"Why are you doing this Ray-Ray?" Sophia whimpered. Rachael's lip curled in disgust.

"Please, Phia, I know exactly who you are. Special Agent with CIA, 6 and now CTU I'm guessing. You get partnered with Jack Bauer, now that **is** impressive…"Rachael twittered on. Sophia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I think you got me mistaken with someone else. I told you I work at UCLA," Sophia tried again. If she didn't take the bait now, then it would be too late.

"Really," Rachael snarled, the gun never leaving its aim. "Why of all days do you come to this very hotel, where I'm staying, with Jack Bauer of all people? Why do you want me to come to your room?. Nice little story there Sophia, 'mum wants people to think I'm dead' don't patronise me, Mummy paid all your fees she doesn't want you dead she's proud of you sweetie pie, I spoke to her. She's just a little disappointed about something and I think we all know what!". Rachael went in her pocket and picked out a cell phone. She dialled some numbers. Her eyes trained on, Sophia. The game was up.

"How'd you know it was Jack Bauer?" Sophia asked, she might as well try to squeeze for information now, get what she could.

"Who doesn't know Jack Bauer? The infamous Jack Bauer." Rachael asked her. "Bet you jumped at the chance to work with him didn't you?"

"Antione?" she said down the phone, someone had answered.

"Il y a un problème," she continued in rapid French. "Oui…Jack Bauer… et Sophia Summers…d'accord…au revoir." She snapped the phone shut.

"Well now, it's you that has a problem. It seems, my dear friend Antoine doesn't want you breathing fresh air again," she told Sophia relishing every second of it. Sophia just stared at her. She'd been in situations like this, knew almost exactly what was coming. Except this time she knew someone was coming back in a couple of minutes. Rachael continued to stare at her.

"You're expecting Jack aren't you?" she asked, "He's not coming back you know…you met my acquaintance. The one who you blocked from going downstairs. You've met him before. He was in Kosovo with you. Yeah. It's how he knows the American's have to pay. You saw what they did…" Sophia, looked at the woman in front of her. She couldn't believe the change in her. She went from Ray-Ray, to terrorist. Sophia remembered the knots in her makeshift arm ties. She slowly began to move her arms behind her.

"What is it? Can't remember my friend in Kosovo, Phia? Too busy trying to lead 'our' side to victory huh?" Rachael taunted. "He was a spy. Working for the American's. One day he got caught. He was tortured, his entire family killed in front of him. The American's didn't care they left him to rot in hell. It was Blanc who found him Phia. He cares, he wants to make a difference." Sophia fiddled with the knots more. If there was one thing she was good at it was untying knots. An old boyfriend, had a boat. He made her help tie knots, untie them. It was the one good thing that had come from the relationship. Well the second best thing. It had gotten her out of so many tricky situations.

"I have a car coming for me. I'll kill you when it arrives because I think we **should** catch up." Rachael declared. It was then Sophia noticed the door handle. It was turning slowly, the slightest of movements. Her eyes flicked back up to Rachael, as the blondes incessant ramblings continued. Sweat lines trickled down her forehead as she went on about life after university. Sophia noticed the blondes' foot was twitching, she was nervous. Something was going to happen soon, what was it? Her eyes flicked back to the door, as she waited for it to open. Rachael noticed.

"Who's there bitch?" she snapped and slapped Sophia with her hand. The impact stung, but Sophia didn't flinch. Her eyes were wide, with rage. After everything Sophia had done for her. Sophia fiddled with the knots harder as, more frantically as Rachael crept closer to the door. Now was her chance, while Rachael's attention was split. Her arms sprung free and she dived to the bed as Rachael flung the door wide open. Two sharp gunshots filled the room and a woman's scream, pierced the silence that followed. Sophia looked at the smoke coming off her gun. She smelt the gunpowder. Jack entered the room, his gun smoking slightly. Rachael lay crumpled on the floor, whimpering, and crying. Jack quickly closed the door and bent down to look at the damage. Sophia quickly flicked the TV on loud. She found a western, which would cover any noise that escaped the room.

"You ok?" he asked Sophia with out looking up.

"Yeah, peachy" she replied. She went over to him and examined her former friend as the whimpering continued. A small bullet wound punctured each leg.

"Great minds," Jack muttered. "Give me a hand." She helped Jack drag Rachael on to the bed. Sitting would increase the pain, make her more likely to pass out, they both knew that.

"The guy who went after me, he's dead," Jack told her. "We know what the attack is. It's a chemical. PCP, Angel dust – the hallucinogen. Enough of the stuff would turn the American people on each other." She didn't even flinch at the abruptness of 'dead'. He'd worked with many people who didn't like the word. Who felt it was too harsh, but it wasn't sometimes it was necessary. Kill or be killed.

"Where is Antoine Francois?" Jack asked the whimpering woman the bed before him. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Jack grabbed a leg and squeezed it and another scream filled the room.

"Come on Ray-Ray," Sophia whispered, "Tell us and you'll see the end of your life naturally." She stroked the hair out of Rachael's face. It was wet and matted. Rachael looked at her. Her eyes softened, she sniffed.

"Ok, get a piece of paper and a pen," Rachael told her. Sophia grabbed some and turned around waiting for the instructions. Jack kept his gun trained at the spot in between her eyes. He knew what Sophia was doing. She wasn't being nice, she was trying to pull off the 'bad cop, good cop' routine. It appeared to be working, although Jack remained wary. Time was of the essence, with no pain medication, or a doctor, Rachael would either bleed out or pass out from pain.

"U-O-Y-W-E-R-C-S," Rachael whispered, her breathing short. Sophia scribbled them down. "Turn it around." Sophia carefully re-wrote the entire sequence out.

S-C-R-E-W-Y-O-U. She handed the card over to Jack. Rachael started to laugh, in between sobs and eventually gave way to crying. Jack went to the small mini-bar and found a cut lemon. He walked back over and held it in front of Rachael's face.

"Do you know what happens, when I squeeze the juice in your wound? Do you know how much it'll hurt?" Jack threatened.

"Phia, don't let him…"she pleaded to Sophia. Sophia shrugged her shoulders.

"You hold all the power Rachael," Sophia told her, "And my name is Sophia."

"Die, bitch!" Rachael screamed. Jack dropped citrus juice on her wound. Rachael screamed so loud the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Her breathing became jagged and short, her eyes fluttered back in to her head until no more noise came from her. She just lay there. Sophia checked her pulse.

"She's alive, just," she flopped on the floor, head resting against the edge of the bed. Jack turned and threw the fruit against the wall in frustration.

"Shit," he cried, "What the hell do we do now?" He paced back and forth. He got a call on his phone. He knew he might have gone a bit far.

"You did all you had to," Sophia told him as if reading her thoughts. She knew exactly what he was thinking, because she thought the same.

"Bauer…Hi Tony, she's out cold. We got nothing at all. She was supposed to be picked up in half an hour…I have no idea…keep in touch Tony." She heard the one side of the call, and it clicked in to place. She knew what they could do.

"I got it!" she suddenly cried. "Rachael's being picked up. We'll just take her place."


	4. Phoebe, Joss and Kim

A/N: sorry its only a short chapter! ill update again soon promise x

* * *

"We go in her place?" Jack asked, somewhat dubious, but admiring the idea that Sophia had come up with. It was risky he gave her that one. "But there's two of us and one of her." Sophia stood shaking her head smiling.

"No, we take the guard with her." Sophia told him. She looked at him intently, and she could see he was considering it. "I'm Rachael Kay, you're her guard. Did he have any identification with him?" She grabbed Rachael's cell phone from her pocket, in case anyone tried to call.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "No I found nothing, just a weapon."

"Fine. We blag it. Everything. The only thing we know for sure about these people is that they hate America, Rachael knows Francois and she's getting a ride somewhere in a few minutes." Sophia told him. "We can do this, we make everything else up as we go along, we have CTU in our ears and play the rest as it unfolds." She was already picking up his earpiece and his coat.

"Ok, I can see how it could work, but you look nothing like Rachael. They'll kill you." Jack told her. He knew she had an answer for that immediately, he could tell by the look in her eyes. He already knew the answer to that.

"More than one answer to that, Francois'll want to meet the people who were on the brink of destroying his plans, hopefully we'll get to meet him, CTU can triangulate our cells, we get him. If they kill us we still have our cell phones on us, they can still triangulate. Or Rachael had to change her appearance to stop being identified by us. Jack the possibilities are endless – afraid of a little risk all of a sudden?…you doing this with me?" She told him, thinking aloud. She was already leaving. Jack shook his head, he couldn't believe how much he was about to risk on the say so of a practical stranger. He followed her out the room, dialling Tony, letting him know their new plan so that they could start triangulating their cell phones.

They walked out of the hotel and Jack grabbed hold of her hand as they passed Red in reception. "Family emergency" he mouthed to her showing his phone to indicate they had to leave.

"Tony can you send some someone to sort Rachael Kay out, take her back to CTU and tidy the mess we left." He ended the call. They were both stood outside the hotel. She slipped her ring – his ring – off. They were stood outside the hotel looking for a car to pick them both up in their new aliases. She opened Rachael's phone and flicked through the numbers, looking for one that could be Antoine. She did eventually, under 'Antoine Artaud', like the playwright and dialled CTU on her phone.

"Tony, it's Sophia, I got a possible number of Francois, 07852 244 679, put a trace on it. Tony don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Ok see you later." She finished the call quickly. She looked over at Jack. He was watching her and she smiled, he smiled back before looking away quickly.

"How did we find out about the PCP?" she asked quietly, looking out in to te distance.

"The stuff was stolen from a lab in France. They were studying its affects. Anyway, one of the scientists involved was married to Blanc years ago. Under a new identity she gained access to it. Chloe found it apparently." He told her seriously.

"Rachael was a science major…" she muttered before trailing off. "She probably knew exactly what it does. However I'm not her so what exactly does it do?"

"It's drug that makes the brain disassociate from the body, so whatever you do it feels like your watching it from a distance. Last year a girl ate her best friend alive while under the influence…"

"So if released in America or for that matter anywhere," she started.

"We'd have big problems." He finished. He turned and looked at her again. She was a pretty thing. She had tied her hair back in to a ponytail, sometime during the day, when he couldn't remember. Her eyes looked bigger and darker than he could remember seeing. She looked back at him. His blue eyes piercing her thoughts, as her legs turned to jelly. They were interrupted by the sound of a phone. She barely remembered she had Rachael's in that moment. The screen said 'Artaud.'

"Crunch time," she muttered to Jack before picking up. "Oui." She knew her French wasn't amazing, she just had to pass it off with Francois.

"Why speak in French? Blend in baby," Francois purred down the phone at her.

"Where's the car?" she asked back.

"Should be pulling up any minute now. Don't worry, about Bauer and the girl we had contingency plans." He told her, her intrigue got the better of her.

"Oh yeah, Like what baby?" she answered, laying the sex on.

"We got his daughter…Kimberley. We got her kids too…Phoebe and Joscelyn. When this day is through it won't matter that they are currently orphans. Jack and Sophia's deaths were probably a blessing in disguise. We now have test runs for the specimen."


	5. Pride

A/N: Maybe second to last chapter...not quite decided. I have another one for 1 year later...dunno ifi should post it...what do you think? It was over quickly but please post on how you find this chapter. Oh by the way, for the puspose of the story, Kate and Jack broke up before he met Chase, so it wasn't te Salazar/heroin addiction that got in the way...XxX

* * *

"I gotta go. Car's here. Do nothing with the…brats… until I get to you!" she flipped the phone close, the words sticking in her throat. She started to breathe heavily, tears already streaking down her face a lowmoan escaping her lips. Jack turned and looked at her grabbing hold of her shoulders, catching a glimpse of an approaching car. A wild fear in his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked but she couldn't say anything. He shook at her shoulders. "Sophia"

"You got a daughter?" she asked. He nodded his head, scared already. "I got twin girls. Francois has them. All three of them. He's going to run the PCP testing on them." Jack stepped back, his mind blank, not his beautiful daughter, not again. His thoughts of Kim suddenly left him. The only way they were going to get them back alive would be if they pulled this off.

"Sophia, look at me. The only way we'll get them back is if we keep a clear head. We have to pull this operation off and we can go home ALL of us alive." He ordered, he glanced back the car was almost level. She nodded, understanding, getting over the initial shock. She was CIA field Agent Summers, MI6 field Agent Summers, and god dammit she was now CTU field Agent Summers. She had to compartmentalise, to push the fear about her kids down in to a dark recess somewhere and draw on the anger and pain she felt to pull off a performance of a lifetime. She quickly dried her eyes, as Jack opened the car door, and she slid in. She breathed in deeply.

"Mademoiselle, qui est l'homme?" a mans voice asked from the front of the vehicle. Jack slid in next to her, straightening his back, as a bodyguard might do.

"Il est mon partenaire. Il as m'aidé avec un problème." She replied in French, finding a new strength within her. He helped her with a problem, like puling herself togather she thought.

"Of course. Mr Francois, said there might be." the man said. He started their drive to where ever they were headed. She looked over at Jack. He was pale, and she could feel the energy building around him. She placed an arm on his shoulder, reassuring him. He looked at her as though he'd been woken from a long thought process and smiled at her blandly.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked leaning forward, changing his accent s lightly.

"You know where we're going. To see Mr Francois." The driver answered simply.

"Yeah but are we taking the long way or the short way?" Jack tried again.

"We'll be there in an hour Sir. It's not in my best interests to talk to you," The driver answered him almost nervously. Suddenly a glass window in between the backseats and the driving seats rose up, cutting them off, not that they minded. Jack sat back against the leather interior, feeling exhausted from all the emotions he just been pushed through.

"God I'm tired," Sophia told him, absently. Apparently, she was feeling the same.

"We need our energy. Doze off for half an hour, then I'll wake you up and you keep watch whilst I sleep." He tried.

"Screw that. No offence but im not sleeping. Could you?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. No I couldn't. We'll just wait."

They watched the traffic passing them by. People driving to work for an evening shift., dropping their kids off at party's or gymnastics. Eventually the traffic and amount of people slowed down, until they just passed trees.

"Who was the ring for?" Sophia asked gently, wanting to talk about something, anything and it was the first thing that came in to her head. Jack sighed.

"An ex-girlfriend, Kate, I thought I was going to be with her forever, but, well, the job got in the way…" he trailed off. "What about you? You still with your childrens father?"

"Phoebe and Joscelyn's dad was an asshole. Well he wasn't but it makes me feel better thinking of him like that," she smiled weakly at her own words, "he couldn't bare to watch what this work does to the ones he loved. Whenever he saw me, which wasn't very often, I'd have bruises, or people I knew would be dead. He couldn't watch that. But he's great with the kids.

"What was that about your mum?" Jack asked again, he saw her wince a little bit. "If you don't want to say anything it's ok…"

"Nah forget it. My mother's a feminist. I was the greatest mistake in her life, stopped her having a career. She paid ridiculous university fees so I could have a shiny career. Then I got pregnant and I'd repeated her mistakes. She stopped speaking to me. My dad's great, he lives in LA and he worships the girls, spoils them too." She told him.

He was about to speak when he stopped as they pulled in to an old abandoned warehouse. They snapped out of their dazes and started to look around. The whirr of the glass rolling down in front of them told them they were about to get information.

"Monsieur Francois will meet you in here soon," he told them. They got out of the car and stretched their legs, they'd grown stiff from sitting down so long. As their car drove off, Jack pulled out his cell phone and called Michelle.

"Michelle, did you get our location from our phones?" Jack asked quietly, while Sophia had ears and eyes on alert for the sound of people approaching.

"Yeah we did Jack. François is in the immediate area, his cell phone was traced back to where you are now so we have teams setting up a perimeter as we speak," Michelle told him, "Don't worry, we'll have you out soon. But we need confirmation that Francois is there."

"I understand Michelle, but there's a twist. He has hostages. He has Kim and Sophia's children. Two girls," Jack told her… Sophia was looking at him. Tears were welling in his eyes at the mention of Kim but he blinked them away.

"Ok, Jack ,we'll do everything we can to get them out safely…" Michelle began.

"Jack Bauer," a thick accented voice interrupted his call.

"I'm not sure where we are. I'll have to call you back Michelle," he said lying slightly, feigning being lost,as he clicked the phone close. Francois was standing behind Sophia, gun aimed at her head, arm around her throat.

"Twice in a day huh Jack," she quipped sarcastically. Francois tightened his grip around her throat forcing her to stand on her tip toesand she shut up.

"I had a tip off that you were meeting my escort. Friendly lady, name of Neve, remember?" Francois taunted. Of course he remembered, the vivid red hair, the receptionist. Jack gritted his teeth.

"What do you want? I can get it. I have the president prepared to listen to what I have to say," Jack tried. Sophia watched him. He was calm and cool under pressure, she gave him that, she trusted him though, more than anything. With her life, the life of millions of Americans, with her children's life.

"I want to release PCP to the world, you think he'll let me do that?" Francois sneered. "You let millions of people die every year whether it be American soldiers or foreign men. Why? For pride Jack, so everyone know's America is the biggest and most powerful country i nthe world. So tell me Sophia Summers, are you proud of this country?"

"Yes," Sophia snapped. "I'm more proud of this country than anything in this God-damn world and if I have to die for it than so be it!" Jack saw her anger and her strength surfacing. She was ready for action.

"Jack Bauer what about you?"

"Yes," Jack told him. Jack remained still for the whole encounter; he was feeling the environment he was in. Where were CTU? The sun was coming down, casting eerie shadows all over the walls.

"Well, I might have to change that. You have a choice," at the mention of a choice three more men came into the room, each holding a child. He felt a lump in the back of his throat but he controlled it.

"Daddy," a tall blonde girl whispered. Jack looked at her, his face expressionless.

"Mummy!" the youngest two screamed and tried to kick their way free from the people who held them. The brunette girl was given a slap. Sophia jerked.

"Touch them again and I swear to god I will hurt you so much…" she yelled, but Francois held her still.

"You can choose to save your country by killing me, letting CTU storm it, yes Jack I know they're here, passive triangulation – little on the old side technology wise" he sneered taunting them. "Or, you can save her life and I release PCP, or you can save the children's life and I release PCP". Francois smiled at himself, proud of his little plan. He looked at Sophia she trusted him. He knew whatever choice he made, she felt his pain.

"Release the PCP then. Do it," Jack shouted. Francois faced dropped. In that split second, Sophia swivelled her body, grabbed the gun in Francois hand and pushed it up away from her head. She kicked him between the legs and in the moment of pain, his grip on his weapon was loosened. She snatched it from his hand, kicking him in the back of his legs and forcing him to the floor. He was surprised by her muscle. Three rounds were fired, one for each guard holding one of their children. It hit them square in their temples. The two youngest children began screaming. 10 men dressed in CTU garb flooded the warehouse. Sophia was still holding the gun, keeping Francois on the ground, before agents, handcuffed him. She dropped to her knees as the girls ran to her and hugged her. She held them hard kissing their foreheads.

"Ssh, babies, its ok mummy's here," she soothed. Jack was doing the same with, Kim. She was pretty Sophia thought.

"Search the entire facility!" someone commanded. A surge of people spread all over the building. She stood up and took Pheobe and Joscelyn by the hands, leading them over to Jack. She stopped just before she reached him, not wanting to interrupt.

"Thanks," she told him gratefully. She smiled a big smile, and he felt the butterflies again and blushed slightly, only enough for Kim to notice.

"We got the drug," someone shouted from a small back room. They barely heard.

"I'll take the girl's to get a drink and some food." she said holding out her hands. The twins reluctantly took hold after a gentle squeeze and a wink from their mother. They watched them as they walked off over to the helicopters, that had since landed and that no one had noticed in the confusion.

"Please I didn't do much," he replied answering her earlier comment.

"You saved my kids." She answered back. An awkward silence filled the space between them. A CTU agent started to usher them over to a helicopter to get checked out.

"So," Jack said as they walked slowly outside, "As good as my reputation?" he teased.

"Hmmm, I think so…" she replied giving another big smile, relief of having her children back and being alive taking over.

"You didn't do too bad yourself you know!" he told her.

"I know!" she answered back. He laughed for the first time in a day, for the first time in a long time if he remembered rightly.

"You want to grab a coffee, when we get back?" he asked.

"Eager.A little soon don't you think?" Sophia teased him. Nothing was too soon now. Both Jack and Sophia knew it. They had been through a lot in such a small space of time. They probably knew how each other worked better than a lot of other people just from an operation. But that's what this job did, made you know people, trust people, and he knew from Tony and Michelle that it could make you love. They trusted each other with their lives, and they earned that trust.

"Sure. It's a date." She answered smiling. With that she ran up to her children again. He watched her and smiled to himself. Maybe life would look a little brighter, Kim walked over and he hugged her again, before getting on the helicopter to take him home.


End file.
